<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dalliance of opportunity by Flexor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385450">A dalliance of opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor'>Flexor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crow And The Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, Inter-Species Sex, Lovable rogues, Mild Smut, Minor spoilers S1-3, Nyx is a reprobate, post book three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle at Storm Spike is over, and Xadia and Katolis are now at peace. Surely, a golden age of human/elven relations is dawning. All is not well, though. Some of the human dark mages are still at large, and if you let them just run around Xadia, they'll get up to all kinds of mischief and spoil the mood. Corvus is on a mission to search for and destroy these people. So now that he's found them, how is he going to do unto them bfeore they do unto him?</p><p>Luck is with him, though. A certain winged young lady, looking for some extra cash, literally drops out of the sky in front of him, and an alliance of opportunity is formed. Fun ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvus/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crow And The Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dalliance of opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xadia was beautiful any time of year, with its lush forests and its bright colours. Even now in Autumn, the glorious reds of the leaves were a sight to behold. The shimmering butterflies had laid their eggs, safe against the coming winter, and were living out their days dancing in the fading sunlight. The adoraburrs would soon start to clump together in large groups inside any hollow they could find, and go to sleep till Spring. Corvus liked travelling in Xadia.</p><p>Which wasn't to say that <i>everything</i> there was shiny and fluffy. From the cover of a few shrubs atop a thirty-foot-high cliff, he was looking at a wooden wagon drawn by two large horses. It was slowly making its way up a path towards him. Corvus peered out from between the leaves using a spyglass. He had been tracking these people all over Xadia for six weeks now, and now he had found them.</p><p>There was a rushing noise, a breath of wind rustling the leaves of his hiding place, and before he could even duck someone dropped down right in front of him, blocking his view. Corvus blinked. The new arrival was a young woman... with <i>wings</i>! As he watched, she folded them up and went down on one knee, peering into the distance. She had some kind of spear in her hand. He watched her for a while, her head moving as she observed the wagon... <i>his</i> wagon thank you very much! Moving slowly, he put away his spyglass and put his hand on his weapon. The woman looked round for a moment, disturbed, then looked back at the wagon.</p><p>Corvus stood up. "Hey!"</p><p>The woman turned round and raised her spear with a rush of feathers. She stopped. Looked at him with a sneer.</p><p>"Who the bleeding hell are you?"</p><p>"I'm Corvus." He raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>She raised her spear a little higher. "Bloody right you're not. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Taking a walk in the healthy fresh air. Same as you, miss...?"</p><p>She lowered her weapon to the ground. "My name is Naimi-Selari-Nykantia. But everyone calls me Nyx."</p><p>"Nyx. Pleased to meet you." Corvus pointed in the distance. "Did you see that wagon over there?"</p><p>Nyx looked at him as if he was stupid, and he noticed that her eyes were of different colours, one a light blue, the other a light brown. She said nothing. Corvus gave her a winning smile.</p><p>"Were you maybe thinking of hitting it? To see what they're carrying?"</p><p>"Maybe." Nyx turned back to the path below. "Look at the guards. Six of them. Bound to be something good in there wouldn't ya think?"</p><p>"Something good? Not likely. Something <i>valuable</i>, maybe." Corvus moved next to Nyx. "Have you <i>seen</i> those guards?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Humans."</p><p>"Not anymore." Corvus pulled out his spyglass again. "They're glowing. They're the last remaining soldiers from the battle at Storm Spike. Viren cast a fire spell on them. It made them stronger, and made them fireproof, but it took away their humanity. It bound them to Viren's will." He gave his spyglass to Nyx. "Then Viren died, and the spell broke. Some of them got better. Others lost everything. They're just empty shells. Can't do anything except kill."</p><p>"This... Viren." Nyx looked through the spyglass. "He did that to his own soldiers?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Aren't you humans the <i>loveliest</i> people."</p><p>"Can't argue with that. There's at least two dark mages in that wagon. Know how to handle those?"</p><p>Nyx gave the spyglass back. "Oh I know what to do with them all right."</p><p>"These are heavy. Go in unprepared, and you'll spend the rest of your days having pieces ripped off your body and soul to power their spells."</p><p>"Thank you kindly for the warning." Nyx rubbed her cheek. "So what were <i>you</i> going to do with them?"</p><p>Corvus grinned. "Hit them."</p><p>"So how were you going to win where I can't?"</p><p>"Don't know. Strike from cover, I suppose. Pick them off one by one with arrows. Hit and run till there's no one left to hit."</p><p>"Sounds risky."</p><p>"It <i>is</i> risky. Those mages have ways of finding you." Corvus rubbed the stubbles on his chin. He needed a shave. "But wait a moment. You're a Skywing elf."</p><p>Nyx rolled her eyes. "I try and try to keep that a secret, but people keep guessing it." She spread her wings, flapped them a few times. "Go on Squire. Tell me. What is it that gives me away?"</p><p>Corvus laughed. "Your accent. Can tell that North Xadian lilt as soon as you open your mouth. But I was thinking."</p><p>"Always a first time for anything."</p><p>"Haha. If I draw away those guards, you can attack from above and get rid of the mages."</p><p>"Weren't you telling me just now how they would carve my poor body and soul into mincemeat?"</p><p>"Ah. But..." Corvus pulled off his pack, rummaged inside, and came up with two metal cylinders. "These are flashbangs."</p><p>"What do they do?"</p><p>Corvus handed one to Nyx. "They flash, and they bang."</p><p>She looked at the thing. "Sounds like any human I've ever met."</p><p>"Nyx. Please. Pay attention. This is important." Corvus held up the flashbang. "You squeeze the handle like this, and you pull out the pin." He did, and showed it to her. "Now if you change your mind and don't want a flash or a bang today..."</p><p>"Oh why would I pass on a perfectly good..."</p><p>"Will you <i>listen?</i>" Corvus put the pin back in, handed the grenade over. "Then you do this, and it's safe again. Otherwise, if you let go of the handle, it's one... two... three... <i>bang!</i> Don't try to squeeze the handle back, it'll go off anyway and take your hand off. You want to close your eyes and stick your fingers in your ears because it's really bright and really loud." He pointed at the wagon, now just a mile or so away. "I'll distract the guards. You fly to the top of the wagon, drop these things into the skylight. Whoever is inside will be deaf, blind, and stunned, and the place'll be full of smoke. Then you can go in and do your thing with your pointy stick. Do we have a plan?"</p><p>Nyx looked at the metal things in her hand. "Sounds good to me. How are you going to distract the guards?"</p><p>Corvus shrugged. "I'll shoot their driver in the face. That ought to work."</p><p>"I expect so. And whatever loot we find, we split between us? Half and half?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Nyx held out her hand. Corvus took it.</p><p>"Until the deed is done, we are at one. You have my word."</p><p>"Until the deed is done, you have mine."
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>It worked. It actually worked smoothly like butter. Nyx circled round at a safe distance while Corvus distracted the driver by neatly planting an arrow in one of his eyes from a hundred paces. Nyx made a mental note never to get him angry at her and leave him alive. Corvus ran away, and the guards did what they were conditioned to do. They gave chase. There wasn't much time. The mages would come out soon to ask what the bleeding noise was all about. Nyx went into a dive, pulled up just above the roof of the wagon, pulled the pins out of those flashbangs and dropped them into the window set in the roof of the wagon. She screwed her eyes shut and covered her ears. Bloody hell it was loud! The horses gave a startled cry and set off at a gallop, nearly throwing Nyx off the roof. She leapt into the air, looped down to the back door of the wagon and kicked it open. Inside were, as promised, a cloud of smoke and not two but <i>three</i> dazed humans being tossed about yelling their blimming heads off. They wouldn't stay that way, though, and Nyx wasted no time. The humans didn't put up much of a fight, and within a minute all was over. She half walked, half climbed to the front of the wagon and pulled the reins, found the brake and slammed it on.</p><p>The wagon came to a screeching stop. She leapt off, ran to the horses, and raised her wings round the terrified beasts' heads. She stroked their muzzles gently.</p><p>"Ssh. It's alright. It's fine. Everything is all right."</p><p>After a while, the horses' ears stopped twitching. Nyx stepped back, looked round.</p><p>"All right. Humans are dead. Now what?"</p><p>She stared in the direction where Corvus had run. Would he need any help? She'd sworn an oath to be his ally, and that was not something to be taken lightly. She leapt into the air and flew along the path, looking for him, spear in hand. She didn't have to look long. Corvus was walking back along the path. She dropped down next to him.</p><p>He smiled at her. "Hey fly-girl. Are you all right?"</p><p>"Brilliant. You?"</p><p>"They are not as strong as they were when they were first... turned." Corvus took a deep breath, looked at the ground. "One of them <i>thanked</i> me before he died."</p><p>Nyx put a hand on his shoulder. "Poor sods. I'll fly back and keep an eye out. See you in a few."
</p><p> </p><p>The wagon was still where she'd left it and she unhitched the horses, led them to a grassy field. She looked up. The driver was still in his seat, his head nailed to the wagon by Corvus' arrow. She considered dragging him away, but that was against looting etiquette. You don't start until the whole gang is here. She didn't fancy sitting next to a dead human, so she sprang to the roof, sat down, and dangled her legs. She waved at Corvus when he came up, and he waved back with one too many fingers. The smoke had settled inside, and Corvus turned over the bodies of the mages while Nyx leaned against the doorframe. At the last one, he stopped with a short breath. He looked over his shoulder at Nyx.</p><p>"I wish you hadn't killed this one."</p><p>Nyx stood up straight, ready to fly if needed. "Friend of yours?"</p><p>"No. I wanted to kill this one myself."</p><p>Nyx raised her hands. "You should have said. I'd have asked him to wait for you. Why's this one so special?"</p><p>Corvus went through all the mages' pockets, dropping everything he found on the table. "I was on a mission. One of the villages near the Breach hadn't sent nearly enough soldiers for the push into Xadia and General Amaya wanted me to find out why. The elder said they'd sent all they could spare, and if they sent any more, you lot would attack and burn the whole village to the ground."</p><p>"Yeah," said Nyx. "He's not wrong. We used to do that. Mind you, the war's over so Katolis field trips are off until further notice."</p><p>"Good. So I'm just about to leave and report, when <i>this</i> pissant arrives with a band of Katolian irregulars, declares everybody a traitor, and tears the whole place to pieces as an example for the others. Everybody dead, all the houses torched. I was lucky to get out alive."</p><p>"How did you escape?"</p><p>Corvus scowled. "By hiding under the dead bodies of the villagers. I really wanted this one to know why I don't like him."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"He needed to die. Job well done. Let's take out the trash."</p><p>They dragged the bodies outside and unceremoniously dumped them into a ditch. They went back inside to see what they'd caught. Nyx sat down, turned over the mages' moneybags onto the table, and started to sort the coins into neat little stacks. She caught Corvus staring at her hands.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. You have done this before."</p><p>"True." She picked up a Katolian gold coin and made it dance between her fingers. "Did you know? Any pub in Xadia, you try to pay with one of these, the barman won't accept it, but he'll think you took it off the dead body of a human, so he'll give you a free pint."</p><p>"I'll try that next time I go drinking in Xadia."</p><p>She put the coin on Corvus' pile. "War may be over, but it's going to be a while before we're really friends."</p><p>"It'll take time," Corvus said. "But it'll happen."</p><p>Nyx had finished the gold coins and started on the silver.</p><p>"Tell me about it. I met this Moonshadow girl. I was ferrying her across the Midnight Desert on my ambler. She had this human boy with her. Stars and stones, he was all over her, all twelve fingers of him. Makes you want to puke, don't it?"</p><p>"Oh you think <i>you</i> have it bad? I have to watch my very own general make heart-eyes at some glow-in-the-dark elf chick."</p><p>Nyx shook her head. "Disgusting. Utterly disgusting."</p><p>"I know, right? People should stick to their own species."</p><p>Nyx grinned. "It is kinda hot, though. <i>Five</i> fingers to stroke me with."</p><p>"And those cute little elven horns. Elves are <i>always...</i>" Corvus caught the look in Nyx' eye. "But you'll have heard that one."</p><p>"Done to death and back again." Nyx continued sorting coins. "Grain of truth, though."</p><p>All the gold and silver was sorted, leaving only the 'other' coins. Nyx stared at them, blew out her cheeks.</p><p>"Pff. What even <i>is</i> this stuff? Sorry Corvus, but I haven't a notion of what some of these are, much less what they're worth. Some of them look like they're used by bloody glow toads."</p><p>Corvus shrugged. "You take them." He pushed the remaining coins over to Nyx' pile. His eyes narrowed and he picked up one coin, then two more like it. "Except for these. I'll take them."</p><p>Nyx picked one up, looked at it. "I don't even know what metal they are. Valuable, are they?"</p><p>"Beyond price, but you can't use or sell them. These aren't coins. These are trapped souls. The darkest of dark magic, where they pull the soul from your body and it turns into this."</p><p>"Maybe I've said this before." Nyx dropped the lost soul into Corvus' hand. "But you humans are really <i>lovely</i> people. What will you do with these things?"</p><p>Corvus gathered up the soul coins, carefully wrapped them in a piece of cloth, and stuck them in his pocket. "We have a dark mage in the castle dungeons as a pet. I'll show these to her. Maybe she knows what to do with them."</p><p>Nyx stared at the piles of coins. "This is lousy pickings. I swear I've robbed <i>beggars</i> for more."</p><p>"That's dark mages for you," said Corvus. "Lots of toys, no money."</p><p>Nyx gathered up her pile of coins and put them in one of the moneybags. She hooked it on her belt, picked up her spear.</p><p>"It's been a pleasure working with you. See you around, Corvus."</p><p>"Where are you headed?"</p><p>Nyx threw back her head and stretched out her arm. "New adventures! I'm going to spend all this money on a palace!"</p><p>"Are you really in such a big hurry? It smells like rain out, you'll get soaked. In here it's dry and warm. Stay the night here. Leave in the morning."</p><p>Nyx looked at Corvus, a little smile on her face. What a <i>nice</i> human, to think of her health before anything else.</p><p>"Oh come on. Stay. You can find out if it's true what they say about humans."</p><p>"Heh. You're a bunch of bloodthirsty sacrilegious lecherous heathens? I already know that's true."</p><p>"There's a stove here. I'll cook you dinner. I'm a great cook."</p><p>Nyx put down her spear and sat back down.</p><p>"Oh <i>now</i> you've got me interested."
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Most Skywing elves are vegetarian, but Corvus had convinced Nyx that bacon counts as a vegetable. Not that she minded much. She had gone without food often enough not to turn her nose up at anything hot and filling. The brown peas with bacon and onions would do very nicely thank you. There wasn't anything to drink except water, but no Skywing elf will travel far without a bag of tea. Corvus had been right. Rain was clattering on the roof, but they were warm and dry inside, sipping hot drinks, legs stretched out on the benches next to the table.</p><p>"Early start tomorrow," said Corvus, under no illusion at all that Nyx wouldn't guess what he was getting at.</p><p>"Better turn in soon," said Nyx. "Get a good night's sleep. At least I will."</p><p>He frowned. "What?"</p><p>Nyx grinned, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. "I might just wait till you are asleep and then murder you and make off with all this treasure."</p><p>"That <i>is</i> true. You are an evil murderous Skywing elf, after all." Corvus leaned over to her, elbows on the table. "I know what to do. We could sleep holding each other in our arms. That way, if <i>one of us</i> would go for her weapon, the other would wake up in time to defend himself."</p><p>She moved closer to him, eyes shining. "Pf. If I let you and your freakish five-fingered mitts anywhere near my pockets, they'll be empty before daybreak."</p><p>"You make a good point. Not that I'd <i>want</i> to steal from you, but I can't help myself. I'm a simple human. I see a pocket, I pick. Don't you?"</p><p>"My mom always told me picking at it won't make it better, but I disagree." She pretended to think a moment. "I have an idea. What if we both take off all our clothes? That way, we won't have any pockets, and we won't be..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Tempted."</p><p>They simply sat looking at each other for a while, each silently daring the other to make the first move. Finally, Nyx reached behind her and and undid the straps to her rigid linen chestpiece.She pulled it off, put it on the table. Her vambraces followed. She looked at Corvus, eyebrow raised. Well?</p><p>Much of the pleasure is in the anticipation. They took their time getting out of their clothes, politely helping each other with their boots, but not touching... yet. Finally they stood naked in front of each other, waiting. Corvus reached out and touched Nyx' cheek.</p><p>"By the Stars, you are beautiful."</p><p>
  <i>What did he want from her?</i>
</p><p>Apart from the obvious, which he was already getting in case he hadn't noticed.</p><p>Nyx was no stranger to other people's beds or bodies. There were so many reasons. To sweeten a deal. To convince some poor sucker that what they had was... <i>real</i>. To divert blood away from people's brains to body parts less likely to guess her plans. She tried to remember the last time she'd done it simply for <i>fun</i>, and couldn't. She looked into Corvus' eyes.</p><p>Could he... no. Could he, just simply, <i>mean</i> it? Nyx found she was grinning like a maniac. Or like a sucker, but tonight, she didn't care. She stepped forward, put her arms round his neck.</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself." She flicked his thick dark hair, which he wore in some sort of silly bun on the back of his head. "Except for that."</p><p>"It's the hairstyle of my warrior clan. It's <i>traditional</i>."</p><p>"What else is? <i>Celibacy?</i>" She unwound the leather strap and his braids fell down to his shoulders. "There. Much better. Rawr."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>"I do say so." She played with his hair. "So we can't pick each other's pockets now. What was your excuse again for kissing me?"</p><p>"Do I need one?"</p><p>"I suppose not." She pushed him onto the bench and climbed on his lap. "I go on top. Lying on my back ruffles my feathers something rotten."
</p><p> </p><p>Hands.</p><p>That was the best part of doing it with a human. </p><p>Big strong hands.</p><p>Nyx loved being touched, and this humans' hands were just... more. They felt perfect on her butt, gripping her tightly, covering more of her skin than any elf's hands could. She kept finding good places for him to touch her, and moving his hands there. Her small firm breasts <i>disappeared</i> in his hands, rough workman's palms against her sensitive nipples. He touched the back of her neck, and she leaned back her head with a sigh as his fingers brushed through her hair. He pressed his lips to her neck and ran his finger along one of her horns. Cute, but horns feel nothing. She pulled back, looked into his eyes. His fingernails scratched through the soft downy feathers at the base of her wings in <i>exactly</i> the right place. Nyx took a shivering breath, arched her back, and spread her wings as far as they would go. She had to hold on to his shoulders, or she would have fallen off his lap.</p><p>"You like this, huh?" Corvus' voice sounded breathy.</p><p>"Nghh," she said. She swayed from left to right, eyes closed. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."</p><p>Being a good boy, Corvus kept scratching her until she sank against him, kissing him like kisses were going to run out tomorrow. She became aware of something pressed against her stomach that hadn't been there before, and ran her fingers down his side.</p><p>"Something has grown between us."</p><p>"Has it?"</p><p>She glanced down. "Oh my. I guess it <i>is</i> true what they say about humans."</p><p>She took his hand, raised it to her lips, and kissed each of the fingers in turn. Thumb. Forefinger, Middle finger. Ring finger... <i>Extra</i> finger. Holding her breath, she placed it against the inside of her thigh. His fingers... all of his fingers moved between her legs, exploring, finding the best spots. In return, she gently stroked him until his eyes told her she was doing it right. With her other hand, she squeezed his shoulder. Raised her eyebrows a little.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Nyx rose up, lowered herself onto him, eyes half closed. They moved and shifted till it felt just right. She started to rock her hips in a slow and steady rhythm that he soon picked up and followed. Nyx and Corvus were both people who lived their lives in the quiet. There were no loud cries, just quiet gasps, sighs, breaths, whispers. They both wanted this to go on forever, through night and day and night again. Nyx pulled him closer, wrapped her wings round him, and with one shared look, everything changed. Corvus put his hand behind Nyx' head, pulled her to him, kissed her, and their walk became a run. Faster and faster they went, fighting for air, teeth bare, holding on to each other tighter, until with a final gasp, Nyx' feathers rustled as her wings shook. Corvus' fingernails dug into her shoulders and she felt a warmth inside her. His hips pressed into her hard, and after one moment of perfect stillness, they collapsed into each others arms, fighting to get their breath back, smiling at each other like mad.</p><p>"See?" Corvus ran his fingers along Nyx' wing. "Nobody gets murdered, and everybody keeps their things."</p><p>"Best plan ever." Nyx put her head on his shoulder. "How soon can you do this again?"
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Corvus woke up to the sight of Nyx sitting cross-legged on the table. She was still fully naked, which was nice. She was holding one of her wings, smoothing down the feathers. One of them sprang back up no matter what she did, and with a little sneer she pulled it out and put it on the table next to her. Corvus picked it up and held it up to the light.</p><p>"Are you shedding?"</p><p>"Rude. Ladies don't shed, they <i>rejuvenate</i>."</p><p>"Did you know? Feathers don't really have a colour. You only see the colour because of the way they break up the light." He dropped the feather and watched it flutter down onto the table.</p><p>Nyx snorted. "Did you know? It takes bloody <i>ages</i> to get your feathers back into flying shape after some human dumps you on a table and jumps on top of you."</p><p>"You weren't complaining at the time."</p><p>"My tiny little bird brain was addled by your... your..."</p><p>"Overwhelming personality?"</p><p>Nyx jumped off the table, grabbed the feather, put it in Corvus' hand. She closed his fingers on it, pressed a kiss to his fist. "I want you to have this. If ever you come to my lands, and meet the Skywing elves, show it to them, and they will..." She grinned. "Think you've killed me, and rip you to tiny bits."</p><p>Corvus laughed, put the feather on top of his pile of clothes. "You are such a sweetheart. How can I ever repay you?"</p><p>Nyx pressed herself up against him. "How about that quickie you promised me last night?"</p><p>"I promised you that? I don't remember."</p><p>"That gonna stop you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>He picked Nyx up by those rock-hard butt cheeks and lifted her onto the table. There was no foreplay, no gentle touches and kisses, just a rush to the finish. They never looked away from each other's eyes until they were done. Nyx cleaned herself up with a wet towel. Playtime was over. They put on their clothes, ate some raisin oatcakes for breakfast, stood in the doorway for one final kiss.</p><p>"It's been fun working with you, Corvus. Let's do it again some time."</p><p>"Fighting? Or..."</p><p>"Both." She ran her hand over Corvus' cheek. "Get a shave!"</p><p>With a final smile, she grabbed her spear, took a run-up, and leapt into the air. Corvus watched her until she was only a fleck of black against the blue sky. He bribed the horses with lumps of sugar, leapt on the back of one of them and set off for the Breach, and Katolis. Home. Mission complete. The renegade mages and their minions were dead, he had recovered the souls of some poor bastards, he had found two fine horses, and of course he was now richer by...</p><p>It took him ten long seconds to realise that Nyx had flown off with both moneybags. He looked at the sky, but there was nobody there. He shook his head and burst out laughing.</p><p>"Don't ever change, Fly-girl. Don't ever change."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>